


Chuck  the first intersect

by TS_292



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_292/pseuds/TS_292
Summary: what would had happened if the file that chuck downloaded when he was a child had different impact then in canon.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_**This story drifts away from canon when Bryce was able to download the intersect 2.0 due to the timely action of Chuck. Bryce and Morgan don't now about him being Piranha. But Chuck also has a secret not even Ellie know.** _

_**" " speaking** _

_**Italic thought** _

_**Bold shouting** _

Chuck had enough. He was tired of betrayals first his mom than dad than Bryce than Jill than Casey Then again Jill and know Sarah well for Sarah he was not sure as she had always told him the truth that they could not be together and she was only doing her job but he really thought that they had something after Barstow but guess it was not . A man more than fifty percent of people he has meet, have betrayed him that should be a record only ones that have stood by him are Ellie and Morgan.

He didn't realize that he has reached his room or should he say his sanctuary this room is the where he has spent every happy from when he was 18. But today his destination was not the bed as always today like some night he went at the back of his computer and repeated switched on and off the power key to the computer after the fifth, the Morgan door and the door to his room become locked and the camera and surveillance equipment went to the loop and a scanner appear at the back of his bed as he pressed his right hand to it the scanner went to work after completing the scan the word was displayed " Access Granted Welcome to base 2 Piranha" and the floor between wall and the computer stand opened and stair laid down to the darkness as he stepped on the stair made his way downward light began to come to life and the illuminating the room below, the room was not that much big than his bedroom upstairs it was barren except a chair and a big computer screen which came to life and a voice sounded from the speaker "hello Piranha".

"Hello Lisa" He replied. He still remembered how Lisa came to his life

_**Flashback** _

_**It was his 17 birthday and he had just accepted by Stanford. When he heard a voice in his head "congrats Charles to be accepted in such a university"** _

_**"Who is this?" he asked to room at large thank God he was alone or someone had shipped him to the doctor. "There is no need to shout I can hear you just fine if you think" The voice replied.** _

' _ **Who are you? I am spiraling here!" Chuck thought.**_

_**"Remember when you were a kid. You pressed a key in your father computer and caused a white screen to appear with a lot of picture in it, in this very same house" the voice replied. "Well then your father was more through in his project then he realized. All the data on your father computer transferred to you, at that time your father was working on artificial intelligence and downloading technique in the human brain. What you or your father did not realize at the time, All data was stored in your brain in dormant form because you could not handle the download at least not at the point, did not you notice how slowly you started becoming good at programming and it became easier after that."** _

_**"Now that Chuck thought of it. He started to understand programming better. You mean to say that all this that I have achieved was because of some program my father designed …." Chuck began to think but was cut off by the voice "Chuck you have to give yourself some credit didn't I just say that this property was dormant. No, it was all your work I just helped you with some problem that could come up and given time you would have found the answer on your eventually. I just saved you that time for example when you were searching for your mother you made the program fine but it would leave a trail which could harm you but I gave the suggestion to add some lines, thus making the program untraceable." It finished.** _

_**When Chuck did not reply it understood what it has said and replied: "I am sorry I touched a sore topic living inside you I am able to judge what to say and what not to but I am a computer and tries to solve the problem best of my ability."** _

_**Chuck shook himself he would worry about his mother later, now is not the time. He has more pressing problem to solve, like a supercomputer in his brain. So he asked the next logical question "Why Now."** _

_**"Honestly! Chuck if I had made myself know when you were kid what would have you done run screaming to the first adult you found right. They would have locked you up and performed experiments on you so I made myself known to you when you are more understandable towards what is happening to you…"** _

_**"That is still debatable" Chuck cut in.** _

_**the voice replied as if it was not even interrupted" …..and I need to get out of your head so that I could help you more ."** _

_**"Okay Okay, so what should I call you. I can't keep calling you 'the voice' as I am doing know" Chuck asked** _

_**"Well you can call me anything you want" the voice replied** _

_**"Okay how about Lisa," chuck asked** _

_**"It's okay, It's very human." the voice replied** _

_**"So, Lisa it is" Chuck replied** _

_**Flask back end** _

"Chuck Chuck CCCCCChuck" Lisa voice brought him out of day dreaming

"Sorry, Lisa thinking about the day you scared the hell out of me" Chuck replied with a smile he had to spend the better part of his holiday in getting Lisa out of his brain. With some help of Lisa, Chuck was able to remove her from his head and store it on a secure server which only he could access. Lisa has been a huge help since then, she could predict the stock market with 90% accuracy which has helped Chuck to overcome the money problem facing him and his had paid his sister student loan with the help of the first money he had earned from the stock market and there has been no going back all the money of stock market has been stored in his cover Identity of Charles Carmichael which the government still didn't know. "Chuck I have uncovered some video concerning you, which I don't know is good or bad," Lisa said.

Chuck was again alert " Video like the one in which Casey was in my house to kill me that you found before it could be deleted ."Chuck said

"No not like that, there is no termination order on you but is it bad or not. You can decide when you watch this footage" Lisa replied.

"Okay let be done with it. Load the video Lisa" Chuck replied with an uncertainty voice a video began to buffer on the computer.

Video begins

His Dad and Bryce were in the castle and His dad was keeping the crystal which he had seen Bryce remove from that locker in it.

" I want to thank you, Bryce, for all you did for my family," his dad said. What are they talking about chuck thought

"No problem Mr. Bartowski actually all I did was place the question below chuck bed it was you who delivered the paper to me" Bryce replied

"Anyway thanks, Couldn't have done without you" his dad replied with it his dad put the crystal in the locker and both moved toward the exit.

Video ends

Chuck remained silent for a long time his brain working at a huge speed his dad and Bryce knew each other and conspired to get him expelled.

"Chuck are you okay," Lisa asked

" I am okay, I am not okay Lisa. I just found out that my father and my best friend well my ex-best friend conspired to get me thrown out of Stanford. You know why I wanted to go to Stanford so that I can be like my father to have something that reminded me of him to feel close to him and now I find out that my father was one of the person responsible for my expulsion and Bryce you know who many times I have told him that I just want to talk to my father the last was the night before the expulsion and all this time he had a way to contact my father and he didn't tell me I thought he was my friend not my father's ." Chuck yield. Lisa listens quietly. She knew that Chuck had not told anyone. How much the Stanford incident had hurt him, always keeping it in, but it looked like finding out that his own father was responsible broke the dam which he had created for years.

After some time Chuck gathered his breathed and calmed down.

"So how are the things going since the last time you came here, " Lisa asked out of curiosity but mainly to move away from the topic.

Soon a smile came on his face as he replied: "You would be happy to know that I have been able to remove the intersect with my dad help."

" Well, it is good you should not have that program in your head" Lisa replied. Chuck just listen to it smiling she had always been jealous of the intersect but it soon turned serious.

"Lisa initiate code blue," Chuck said in his grave voice

"Are you sure Chuck?" Lisa asked

"Yeh" chuck said

Initiating code blue appeared on the screen

_**What is code blue to find out please follow this story and I will welcome suggestion on how this story should continue and don't forget to review** _


	2. Chapter 2

I am back

Chuck had developed code Blue when he found the first termination order. It was for the time, if he wanted a quick exist when a new intersect came online because what was stopping them to issue the termination order again now that Bryce was a new intersect they didn't need him he was not stupid he knew that him being a intersect was not something any higher ups wanted but they tolerated him as they did not have any choice but no one understood that he didn't want it himself it was dumped on him. They did not understand that he was suddenly thrust into the world which he didn't have any idea he could not turn on off his emotion, He did not have month or year of training which all of them had to go before being ready for field service. All he got was a order that he had to serve them or he has going to locked up in black site and never see his Ellie or Morgan his only family in despite of the situation he thought he did his best yes he got help by the intersect but most of the time it was his work like the first day on the hotel sure the intersect guided him to the general's conference but when the timer was about to end he was the one who was able to stop it by his quick thinking when even Sarah and Casey had given up hope. Oh! He gets a "thank the asset" but one look at the general is enough to understand that she does not mean it unlike when see is praising Sarah or Casey. To them he is a man who was expelled from Stanford and works in Buy more no one seems to understand that many of the mission which they have been getting praise for some of them would not have been successful if he was there not just due to intersect but due to him and when they are forced to admit that he has done something they just assumed it was because of the intersect even Sarah and Casey thought that with whom he had worked for three year. All of them were being paid for their work except him well he was handling three jobs not that he wanted money he had enough he will want in his whole life but it good to be appreciated sometimes it would be good to here just "well done Chuck" not asset, not moron (Casey) just Chuck.

He was brought out of his thinking by the voice of Lisa "Chuck, Hannah wants to talk to you."

"Put her on Lisa," chuck said. He had not met any person who is more loyal to him except Ellie and Morgan He still remembered how he meets Hannah.

He had just been expelled from Stanford and dumped by Jill he was on a flight on his way to Burbank when he saw a cute brunette in his adjustment sits. He introduced himself to her and they connected over their loss for Chuck it was Stanford and Jill and for Hannah, it was her parent death and loss money to complete her college where she was doing a course on computer science. Well one thing let to another by the end of the flight he found himself giving money to her in return for her service in the company that he would start they exchanged number and this was the beginning of Carmichael industries they had decided that all though Chuck would be the owner but Hannah will see the everyday work because of his Stanford problem at first they had started with programming games and soon were creating software they had seen a quick rise after chuck started working for government as he began designing gadget for the spies he had the advantage as he knew what was required by the spies in the field against other because it doesn't matter who much you are briefed you cannot get idea of what a spy need in his /her mission unless you are there. It can be as small as a door opener to a data analyzer soon Carmichael industries was one of the main suppliers to government industries. He even got them to agree that the owner wants to remain secret because it can cause a security risk to him if the bad guy found about him they can target him as it was the time when Fulcrum was at its height of power after sometimes agreed when they found how effective their gadget was they agreed. He even had heard Sarah and Casey saying who effective this gadget were. Casey said that he wanted to thank that guy who made this gadget and would love to have him on his team after one mission and then turning in chuck direction saying tauntingly that unlike someone who screams like a baby.

To which Sarah had to laugh replied: "The person must be a genius."

He was drawn from his daydreaming when Hannah's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Chuck we have bought Rogan Industries before the government can seize it now we have all its resources at over disposal, of course, it doesn't include the Fulcrum but we manage to get the rest," Hannah said

"Good we can now expand our business more as Rogan industries had useful connection and employer," Chuck said

"It is good for you but it means more work for me' Hannah replied

" I could come and help you if that is you want because you have run the Company for so long I don't want to intervene I have to work silently a will be looking for me, " Chuck said doubtfully

There was huge squeal from Hannah as she replied: "Of course you will come it's your company and if you are here you can make the decision and make gadget you know I work for 15 hours a day."

"Okay then" Chuck replied

Hannah smiling replied that she would send someone to pick him up from home to the airport where a jet will be waiting to take him to New York were Carmichael Industries headquarter were located and then disconnected.

"Chuck I had the surveillance here showing you getting out and walking off your apartment as soon as I realized that you were going to New York it will confuse them if they think that you left before you actually left" Lisa replied it was one of the program that Chuck had developed using Lisa help well as you know that all the surveillance work by using camera right so what if we made camera see what was not there means to alter the picture it catches it is impossible to do but with the help of Lisa, a supercomputer program which can think, it was possible not easy mind you it till toke a year of effort but the software was worth it. He began making it after CIA entered his life and he knew that he was 24 hour under surveillance he had made improvement from that time know that software is on a chip and can be used to alter surveillance of two block radius and he knew that it will be very useful if he had to evade the government agencies that are going to come after him.

"Well Lisa Hack into Castle I want to talk to my ex-team mate and general and inform me the second all of them in a conference I am going to pack" Chuck replied happily but his eyes showed no happiness

With it, Chuck ascended the stairs and came to his room as all the camera was still in the loop he didn't have to worry about it. He looked around his room and room he bought the house in first year in Stanford with the Share money and had the basement build at that time.

He began packing his cloth and other goods which he would take with him to New York. He had just sat on the couch after finishing his packing that he was alerted by Lisa that the conference was going on through text. H e quickly hurried shown the base to the computer and said: "Connect it, Lisa."

As soon as the video came to life he saw Bryce, Sarah, Casey standing in the conference room and the general on the small tab that appeared on the side of a computer.

"Hi guys missed me," Chuck said happily to their shocked faces.

General Beckman pov

General Beckman was having a good day why you may ask it was much reason. She had only one problem that the Carmichael industries were able to buy Rogan industries before she could have it seized they were other mystery to her but she will let it remain that way until she kept on getting useful Gadget from them but she reason she was happy was were

"Intersect was back in an agent as it was designed not some expelled civilian for a starter , Now she would have all her order directly followed not have it interrupted, She felt that know she can get more result out of the team because they did not have to protect that asset. She still had not decided if she would have the asset terminated. She had been able to retain full control over intersect project and she had been able to find Orion.

So imagine her surprise when in middle of her briefing to the new team intersects, it was not a new team only one member had changed but you get the idea she was interrupted by the asset again.

Sarah pov

Sarah was happy she and Chuck were a couple, well technically chuck had not asked her but what happened between them when they were on run it implied that. She had said to Chuck that she was going with Bryce but she was going to stay she would talk to general after this conference. Yes, all was happy in Sarah Walker world.

So imagine her surprise when the subject of her thought appeared in the screen front of her and happily said: " hey guys miss me."

Please update


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all thanks for the review as it is only my second story I really appreciate it. To answer some of your problems yes English is not my first language it's second. For how Hannah and chuck meet I already explained it in my previous chapter. I want to apologize for the language and would like help to find a beta as I don't have any idea how to do it. Well, it is AU story with major deviation from Chuck and the Ring. Yes, Bryce is the intersect** _

_**Chuck saw the stunned face and when it became clear that no one was going to say anything he took control in his own hand and said "Good evening General, Cornel Casey, Agent Walker and Agent Larkin" while looking to said person.** _

_**This seem to bring them out of their shock as they replied in the order of Sarah, Casey and general word being** _

_**Chuck** _

_**Moron** _

_**Mr. Bartowski what are you doing** _

" _ **Hey guys so you missed me anyway that not why I am here, I am here to ensure that I do not end up six feet under the ground now that I am useless to you," Chuck said**_

" _ **What are you talking about Chuck," Sarah asked in a stunned voice**_

" _ **Do not act innocent Agent Walker I am talking of this, please look closely at the signature and the date" Chuck replied as he pressed a button on his keypad and paper appeared on all of their screens. There was a minute of silence as all read the paper. Sarah paid close attention to the signature and the date it was signed by both Director Graham and General Beckman and was dated the day the intersect was to come online. It was termination order for Chuck.**_

" _ **And this some protection I was getting," Chuck said when everyone had finished reading. Again a video began to play it was surveillance of that day or it was the surveillance of Chuck termination. It showed Casey with a gun which had a silencer and aiming at Chuck as Casey was going to shoot Chuck doorbell rang. it showed how Casey decided to wait as chuck went to open the gate or how Sarah said to Chuck that the intersect was destroyed and he was the only intersect. The video ended with Casey making his way back as Chuck and Sarah talked.**_

_**Again Sarah was stunned for the second time, by looking at the video it seem that Sarah knew about the termination order and was there to stop Casey from carrying it out as the intersect was destroyed which was not true she was there to deliver the sad news she had no idea of the termination order and that Casey was in the house but she could understand how Chuck would think that and moreover the paper was the nail in the coffin she was beginning to understand the Agent walker thing. She opened her mouth to tell him that see knew nothing of that order and she was just there to tell him about the news of the intersect explosion but Chuck cut her to it even before she can say the first word.** _

" _ **I know you were doing your job Agent Walker as you have told me many times and I do not blame you or Cornel Casey for it" Chuck replied even though he said these world Chuck let it show for the first time how betrayed he felt about the termination order and these was not lost to the four of them.**_

_**Without giving them any time to recover he continued "So you will understand that I have to take some precaution so you do not hurt anyone I care I have recorded all my life from the time of Stanford till today and if you hurt even one hair of Ellie and Morgan or cause any difficulty for them my friend Lisa will upload it to the net and think about what will the reaction of the general public will be if my story comes out" Looking directly to the General " Madam I respect you greatly I think you are a great general but you must understand that I have to take measures to protect myself and my loved ones it is not a threat Madam and I do not like it any more than you do but family comes first."** _

" _ **I will be living Burbank for some time and before I forget Lisa please," Chuck said**_

_**LOCK DOWN INITIATED was echoing throughout the Castle. As all door leading in or out of Castle closed.** _

_**Sarah, Casey, and Bryce were all looking around as the Castle went to lock down hardly believing their ears.** _

_**Fortunately or unfortunately the general had recovered from the nuclear bomb that had been dropped on her and said: "Mr. Bartowski you know that what you are doing is a Federal crime."** _

_**Chuck got angry for the first time and replied: "So is killing an innocent citizen but it didn't stop you from issuing a termination order for me did it generally."** _

_**Chuck quickly got his emotion under control and happily in order to diffuse the tense atmosphere said "A citizen with all your secret in him but still an innocent citizen."** _

" _ **Look general I am not your enemy it is just the circumstance are like this and I want to just ensure the safety of my family and mine" Chuck continued**_

" _ **Agent Walker, thank you for keeping me safe during mission I know it is your job but still and best of luck for you and Agent Larkin future mission," He said to Sarah**_

_**He then looked at Casey and said: "thank you, Cornel I know it was not your dream assignment but I want to thank you for keeping me safe."** _

_**He then looked at Bryce and said: "Agent Larkin, If everyone has a friend like you then they wouldn't need an enemy and please tell my Dad to not try to save my life like he did in Stanford he gave up that right when he left us."** _

" _ **Does not worry the lockdown will end automatically after four hours. It is the same time that your backup team will require to come to the castle and I will text you the problem which let me put you on lock down so that you can fix it is the problem of most of your bases would not do for our best agent to be locked up would we. Oh! Don't look surprised some of the problems that nerd in CIA has been taking credit has been done by me till I found out about the termination order. Chuck Bartowski signing off for the last time." With that, the screen containing Chuck image went black.**_

_**After the video chat chuck quickly changed the security code so that only Ellie could open it and anyone with her can enter quickly putting every system to sleep mode so that they are not detected by the CIA or NSA. Which is surely going to search his room? Till Ellie once again activated it yes he was going to tell Ellie everything he was not going to put his sister through the same pain, that they went through when their parent left them. He would have told her everything sooner if it was not for the fact that CIA and NSA may question his sister and it is best that she does not know about anything till then.** _

_**With a last look around his apartment which he and his sister shared for eight years and got in the black BMW which was waiting for him to a new chapter in his life** _

_**Please review** _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

General Beckman pov

General Beckman didn't how her good day to a disaster again due to a certain asset to think he had known that about the termination order and kept acting as nothing has happened was a huge shock to her. HE not only had been able to fool his two handlers but also her. The pressing matter was how he got the termination order copy and the video. The order was released just minutes before the termination is to be carried out and is destroyed the second it is carried out but due to the death of direction Graham it was in the air for an hour or so but to be able to access it you should know what are you looking for and not to mention the firewall and inscription you have to break. Then he was able to break into Castle server and interrupt and video conference which had military version encryption. He had known the time which it would take for the backup team to arrive and he had been able to put a secure CIA –NSA substation into lockdown. Yes, know she was realizing that she had greatly underestimated the asset. She knows had to do some damage control she had informed the backup to arrive at the castle. She had disconnected the video conference the minute Chuck had left it would not do for her junior to see her gapping more than they have only seen. Chuck true to his words has sent the problem to her mobile with a huge smiley. She had not understood one word when she had opened the text but when she had shown it to one of the nerds after explaining to him that she had an asset to look in the security of their base and this is his finding. He took one look at it and had an expression of a small boy who had been given a new toy to read. His excitement growing as he strolled down the message taking to himself saying word that she could not make head or tail off, but she had made this out that the person was intelligent and then made his way out of her office or say ran out of the office without saying anything to her if it was other time she would have him suspended him for at least a week but now she had another thing to worry about. She sighed and put her head in her hand and thought 'this was going to a long night.'

Sarah pov

She watched in shock as Chuck face disappear from the screen there was the silence of a minute or an hour she cannot tell then like someone had slapped them everyone had come to their senses at the exact same time general had signed off without a word. Then she, Bryce and Casey had run to the door all of them for the different reason for she to get to Chuck before he left and to tell him how she felt. Casey to kill the moron his words not her but she could see that Casey was impressed by chuck though he would never admit that even to himself. Bryce to try his new intersect but it seemed that known would be getting their wish as the door would not budge after fifteen minutes of trying she had accepted that if Chuck didn't want you out, you are not getting out, Chuck had been planning it for a long time she thought as she watched Bryce continue to try and open the door what happened next will be in her memory for long time voice from the speaker started to warn Bryce to stand down in exact words "Agent stand down or you will be restrained." After repeating the warning three times every five minutes and when Bryce continued to ignore it and kept trying to open the door a dart from the wall behind hit Bryce in his ass and fell down face down in a matter of second with dart still sticking in his ass through his jeans. They had carried Bryce to one of the detention centers and laid him on a bed Casey had left the dart still there in his word "Serve the idiot for not listening to order."

Sarah then had made her way to the control room to see what had happened. She will be the first one to say that she didn't know much about computer but what she was able to gather was that Chuck had somehow tricked the computer into thinking that there had been a bio or nuclear attack and it was to protect them inside till the situation passed. So here she was staring at the timer which was to go off at the completion of four hours. Of course, she had searched for this Lisa person in and around Chuck neighborhood and found out there were at least hundred people with some form of Lisa in their name her included. A flash of jealousy went through her why had Chuck not told her about Lisa she went over Chuck file in her head over and over again but there was not a mention of Lisa in their she would know she had read his file from top to bottom she had tried to justify it as mission requirement but she knew it what not true she wanted to know everything about Chuck his like his dislike.

Moreover, today's performance turned her on she liked the man who knew what they wanted and didn't hesitate to get it but still respecting the other. Many men she had met in the agency or doing work for the agency fulfilled the first criteria one e.g. being the person in drug-induced sleep in the detention center, but no one fulfilled the second till she meets Chuck. Only Chuck had fulfilled both criteria. She had been looking out for herself for as long as she could remember and know she wanted to just relax and let someone other make decisions for her. For this to happen she had to first find him because for the first time Sarah Lisa Walker admitted to herself that she loved Chuck Bartowski oh she knew that she liked him from the start but know she had let her accept that she was in love with him perhaps from the time since he left her there standing to help the girl whose father had forgot to put a tape in his camera. She would find him and make him understand how much she loved him and wanted to be in his life even if it means that she had to share him with someone else. It was going to be her most tough and challenging mission till date because she knew chuck and he was the most brilliant man she had ever meet and if he didn't want to be found he will not be found Her only help was his father because if she was going to find him he would need his father help maybe he knows about this Lisa. She would ask Orion the first chance she got. With that in mind, she went back to staring at the computer where countdown was happening and waiting for the gates to open.

Norm pov

Will this was going on the person of all there thought had made to a private runway in Burbank airport where a jet was waiting for him to take him to New York? When he was seated in his jet and it was taxiing along the runway he let sleep engulf him as it was a very long day he was out even before the jet left the runway.

The next thing he knew he was being woken up by the air hostess as they were getting ready to land on New York airport. He gave her a nod and a polite smile as he looked at his watch who it was already zero hundred hour and he had been sleeping for seven hour he must be more tired than he realized the air hostess went to her seat and put on the seat belt as the pilot made final preparation to descend to the runway the plane slowly taxied to a private hangar and stopped as he stepped out of the plane he was hit by a missile of brown hair which was knocking the wind out of him.

"Hannah dying here please," Chuck said with difficulty. Hannah loosened her hold but didn't let go as she replied playfully " Serve you right, I am seeing you in person after four years who would miss poor Hannah?"

" Hannah you now that it is not true as for poor well the New York times has a different thing to say HANNAH MCKAY, THE CEO OF CARMICHEAL INDUSTRIES, IS ONE OF THE WEALTHIEST WOMEN IN NEW YORK am I wrong" Chuck replied playfully earning a small smack at back of his head.

" Come on let us go," Hannah said leading to the three black BMW waiting at the side they got in the middle one the BMW made their way through the New York street to his house which he had not visited for years

Sarah Pov

True to his words the Castle door opened after four hours as She and Casey made their way outside and the backup team rushed in they had left Bryce in the detention cell as he was still sleeping on general order the mad their way to Chuck house and went in through the door after some lock picking by Sarah as they expected Chuck room was empty except his bed computer, Her and Chuck photo they quickly did search of the room they left the house to report to the general

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I have corrected some mistake I have in the last chapter only grammar. I hope reading the chapter become easier

Chapter 5

Norm pov

The three BMW entered a villa and stopped in front of the villa entrance. As Chuck steps out of the car he was again mesmerized by the beauty of the villa, it was white two stories building with a perfect mix of modern and old building technique. When he had been shown this building he had instantly fallen in love with it. It had cost him almost all the money he had been able to accumulate from the share ( remember about Lisa, that had been a lot of money) it was the most well spend money. The property extended at a radius of three miles from the villa and the next villa was again three miles from the boundary. So his closest neighbor was six miles away. Thank God, rich people like privacy. He had bought this villa for the same reason if he wanted to get away from the noisy apartment in Burbank. He wanted to live here with Ellie when he had bought it but Ellie loved Burbank. So he never brought it up and now it will serve his purpose he will be virtually undetected if remained inside the property lines. Who will think that he was here?

As Chuck was lost in his thought they had made their inside the Villa as house staff was busy taking his suitcase from the car. He automatically made his way to the guest room but was stopped by Hannah and was directed toward the master bedroom. When he reached the master bedroom it was empty and house staff was busy putting his clothes in the wardrobe from his suitcase and bag. He looked at Hannah with a look that he wanted some explanation. He thought that it was Hannah room as she is living here from the time he acquired this Vila. He had thought she had brought him here for some explanation of the company. She just smiled and said that "Although he was not here this was his house and he was only entitled to sleep in the master bedroom."

Chuck replied, "But I said you could sleep in the master bedroom."

"Then I disobeyed your order will you punished me chuck" Hannah replied playfully and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Chuck.

Chuck shook himself out of the shock. He changed his cloth went to the bed

He was woken by Hannah who brought him coffee. He smiled at her and said there was no need for her to bring him coffee some house staff could have done that will he toke the coffee from her. To which Hannah replied that she knew that any house staff could have bought it but she wanted to and he should get ready as they were going for a run. For the first time in the morning he paid attention to what she was wearing and God she looked beautiful in it, Not that he was looking for a relationship. She had a tight track suit on which touched her curve at right place not that he was noticing, no… no never.

To which Hannah replied that she had already bought a track suit for him while taking it out from his wardrobe and giving it to him. As Chuck finished his coffee Hannah pulled him out of bed and pushed him toward the bathroom while giving him the track suit and said to not make any more excuse. After Chuck came out of the bathroom they went for a run three stops and full round of the property a gasping and sweating Chuck and Hannah who looked liked she had just dressed entered the villa where Chuck laid into the nearest couch he could find looking breathless. To tell the truth Hannah was impressed that chuck had been able to this much as she knew he had never run in his life but she had to get him in shape if he wanted to take control of the company. She knew too well how much respect was given or not by the looks. So the first thing she had to do was to get in shape rest he is great well she made a start didn't she went to the kitchen and brought a glass of water for him to drink. Hannah went to get for the office.

It was fifteen minutes before Chuck could even think of leaving the crouch by that time Hannah had already left. By God, this woman will literally kill me. With very sore muscles he made to the bathroom and laid in hot water of tub for almost an hour. The hot water doing wonder to his muscles. When he finally made his way to the dining room after getting dress he found breakfast reading. When he finished his breakfast he made his way to his domain the dungeon or his lab. As he made his way toward the dungeon he came toward a narrow lane which had a line of candle post on both sides as he made his way through the narrow path. He came to stop in front of a wall and he touched the second candle post and turned it around the wall slid away and in place was a metallic door on whose side a scanner was located with his retina and handprint he was able to enter the base if anyone without approval was able to make his way here if he or she was not authorized the opening of the corridor will close and sleeping gas will be released in the corridor trapping anyone here. Why the protection of this base is important you may ask because it holds the computer which housed Lisa from here Lisa was connected to the internet or other bases. It was this place he had found that his mother had run off with some Russian guy name Volkoff who was a multibillionaire in Russia he stopped the search there. As of now only he and Hannah knew of this base. As he came inside the base light began to come to life. It was a huge base which expanded throughout the villa there were row of shelves lined with the wall were different type of gadget and file were kept he made his way to the computer and started the work he and Lisa had lot to do they had to make a software so that all the doors and the cameras can be controlled by Lisa by extension him so that Lisa can identify the people at the gate and alert him of any danger. With that, he started his work

Zondra pov

Zondra watch as her mark and her husband lay before the swimming pool taking to each other and soaking the sun. She and her partner had arrived here at six in the morning. Their cover as a couple on honeymoon. They had been called from their mission apparently, her marks brother was high-level CIA asset and had run she had to find out if his sister knew anything or not. She had been given the instruction that on no term the guest should suspect a thing or have any problem from her side. So Zondra moved toward her mark wearing a two piece suit

Hello, my name is Zondra Rizzo and you are…

Carina pov

Carina made her way to Buy more her target Martin she had to find were Chuckie had disappeared. She found martin sulking in one corner of the Buymore making her way toward Martin. She decided a direct approach this is going to be fun.

Hey, Martin has you seen Chuck…..

Please review and I am open to idea


	6. Chapter 6

To answer your question Chuck will be staying in New York.

Chapter 6

Chuck pov

Life had started to fall in a routine in the past one month. He would wake up at 0600 hours then he and Hannah will go for a run inside the property. After that, they would have breakfast at the end of it. Hannah would go to her office and Chuck would go for his lab. Even though he was confined to the property. He never felt freer actually scratch that he was in heaven. He was doing what he enjoyed. He had created gadgets, Softwares, and game which had been hit with both the public and the government agencies. He was receiving contract after contract. Carmichael industries were using all the resources of the Rogan Industries but if they went at this rate they would soon need to open a new campus. Today was an important day today he was going to show something to Hannah on which he had been working on for last four it was on the verge of competence when he got involved with the CIA and could not devote the time to it but now as he had all the time in the world. He had completed it. As he leads Hannah to his base he was like of a child who was waiting for his parent reaction after they had done a job all by himself. After he had shown it to Hannah, he was looking at her face for her reaction. It should be good for the big smile on her face Chuck thought.

Hannah jumped in Chuck's arm hugging him for all she was worth as she said: "Chuck this operating system is fabulous it can replace window as the most common operating system come on tell me more about it."

"Are you sure I know it is good but to replace windows I do not think so," Chuck answered with uncertainty

Hannah gave him a look which plainly said you got to be kidding me have fate in yourself.

Chuck raised his arm above his shoulder as he said " Okay …Okay its features not going in much techniques well it is twice fast as windows it has advanced firewall which only I can break but that is because I designed it and now about it inside out, It can run in all type of computer, Smartphone, I pod etc , it can send unlimited data directly from one computer to another provided that they are connected to the internet no more compressing or stuff like that , It can transferee data direct computer to Smartphone or visa verse without them been connected in any way provided that they both have this OP, It can support any type of game."

Hannah smile got bigger and bigger as Chuck explained the features "That great Chuck what are you going to name the OP."

" Well I was thinking of naming it 'Cerberus', as you know it is the guardian dog of Hades, but in this case, it was the Guardian of the computer as one of its features is to provide protection. So what do you thing" Chuck asked nervously

"What I think, I think it is great it is just what we require to move from multimillion company to multi-billion company. I will start getting paperwork for it and the patent license and other formality. Have you any idea how you want to do its promotion" Hannah asked

"I was thinking as its name is Cerberus we can invite many hackers and offer one million awards for whoever can get into the system with only its firewall on" Chuck suggested

"Woo, you have clearly put a lot of thought in it. We are defiantly doing it as so I get the paperwork finished. Anymore idea Mr. Genius and I have wonderful ideas" Hannah asked playfully

" No, but if I have I will tell you on the serious note I want to tell Ellie everything how I started the company now that her tail has been gone for some time," Chuck asked

"Of course you can tell Ellie everything it is your decision if you feel like you should tell Ellie everything then you should" Hannah replied

" It's just that this is my greatest creation till date and I want for Ellie to feel proud of me when she sees Cerberus, more importantly, know that whatever I am today is because of her and the sacrifices she made" Chuck replied emotionally

Hannah seeing the state of Chuck lead him out of the base to the nearest couch she could find and said: " Chuck you have never discussed your life after your parent left you clearly are suppressing a lot of emotion let it all out, Chuck."

Chuck sat quietly for some time as Hannah put her arm on his shoulder to show that she was here for him Chuck started speaking like a dam broke loose. he told her How he was only seven years old when his mother left… how before that, he broke her favorite bracelet but it was totally an accident he was picking it to give it to his mother as she was to come home that day but it fell and broke how he tried to fix it… How his mother came took one look at the bracelet packed her bag and left without saying one word. ….. How he for a long time thought that it was his fault that his mom left because he broke her favorite bracelet and she was right he would be mad to if someone broke his game CD….. how he tried to find his mom and say he was sorry for breaking her bracelet and ask her to come home how he would be a good boy but he could not find her all his letter came back unanswered….How dad became distant…. How he was always working until he left ….How Ellie had to do two jobs, study and take care of him when all her were going to date and parties…. How she became just like a single mom at the age of fifteen … How they kept it a secret from authorities as Ellie was still not an adult and they didn't want to go to the foster care they had lost so much they didn't want to lose each other… How some neighbor helped them…. How he was bullied because his parent left ….. How he found at the age of fourteen that his mother was living with some Russian billionaire by the program he had created … How he stop search after that and the anger he felt for his mother and decided that he would start his own company and become rich … How he was happy when he got Stanford acceptance ….How he meet Bryce and Jill the time he spends with them having fun … How betrayed he felt when he was expelled from Stanford…how he meet Sarah and how confusing it was whenever he thought that she loved him she told him she didn't but whenever he was with another girl she used to become jealous….. How he thought that there was something between them when he asked her to run away with her as he knew how important the job was for her but not as she chose Bryce to go with her …..how foolish he was….. until he could not say anymore and fell asleep

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Sarah pov_

_Past month had been hell for Sarah. She, Bryce and Casey had been assigned mission after mission. Two years back it would have got Sarah blood pumping but know it had lost its meaning. Sarah knows never relaxed she was always on guard with Bryce trying to get her in his bed which she had no interest in going anywhere near it. With her being on constant alert for any news on Chuck. General had said that Ellie and Morgan didn't know anything. It looked like General had taken Chuck warning seriously they both didn't know that they were being interrogated by the CIA and both of them had been miserable. She had got a visit from Ellie as soon as Ellie had come home from her honeymoon and not found her brother room empty. She had to lie to her and fed her a cover story which she was told by general. Moreover, their mission was also not going as smooth as before. Yes, they were completing their mission but not smooth as before. General was looking into that problem, the only thing that had gone her way was that they were still station at Burbank._

_She was surprised as well when General had said that "it was something to do with Orion" Sarah thought. After all the CIA and NSA nerd had not been able to tell how Chuck had hacked the video Conference, general had asked Bryce to go and find Orion and Sarah had wholeheartedly agreed to it because if you asked her Orion was the only one to that can find Chuck and she would do anything to find him and Sarah will do anything to find him and tell him how she felt about him. She still remembered what Orion had said when Bryce had returned with him the next day._

_Flashback_

_Sarah and Casey had been waiting for Bryce and Orion in the conference hall. Bryce had text and that he would be in the castle with Orion within five minutes._

_The Castle entrance opened Bryce and Orion walked in. Orion was not looking soon as General came online Orion exploded "General what is the meaning of this Bryce dragged me here all the way from Los Angeles. I gave you intersect 2.0 what more you need from me…" He would have continued on but was stopped when General said: "Stephen, Chuck is missing."_

_All color drained from Stephen's face "What! How Diane."_

" _He is your son he found about termination order."General Beckman replied._

_Lost all composers and sat in a chair with his head in his head._

_Bryce, Chuck, and Sarah watched with a stunned face. Sarah was first to recover and said: "You both know each other."_

_Orion no Stephen pulled his head from his hand he looked like he had aged hundred in a matter of minutes and said "Diane and Chuck's mom were the best friend. She is Chuck godmother."_

" _You issued termination order on your own godson" Casey replied with shock look on his face_

" _Cornel don't for one minute that it was my decision. The termination order may have my and Director signatures but you have been in spy game for long to know that it is always is not what it seems. You could not imagine the pressure I was in from my superior. If I didn't do it they would have killed Chuck and Ellie both. While I was giving orders to you I was praying with all my heart that you would not do it. I knew it was wishful thinking but I hoped you could not have guessed how much I was relieved when the intersect was destroyed by Fulcrum." Replied with more emotion on her face then she had ever seen_

" _You mean Chuck mom was also a spy," Bryce asked_

_General laughed a full blown laugh "Yes Bryce, Mary was a spy her code name was Frost."_

_Sarah was stunned Frost was a legend she had the most successful mission in the agency. The farm was filed with her records. To think she was Chuck mom was shocking to say a least. She looked around both Bryce and Casey faces were showing the same stunned expression._

" _By your expression, you have heard of frost. Yes, Chuck comes from a long line of spies and looks like it will follow." Diane joked_

_Seeing Sarah stunned look General replied " Yes I know you were in love in Chuck shortly after the assignment began I think everyone new except Chuck. I used to watch Mary walk around with the same expression. Anyway, on a serious note, Stephen could you please check the computer if you can find some clue as for how chuck could hack into the server."_

_Nodding Stephen moved toward the computer and started to type at an incredible rate the screen turned black and word began to appear but Stephen continued typing after hour or two moved away said" I am sorry Diane there is no traced left in the computer you have to understand that whenever we use a computer any function we perform leaves a trace the hacker tries to minimize that trace as there is no way to completely erase it but here there is no trace left. It is like someone erased it but who and who."_

" _But I have some good news this base is most protected second to only the nuclear facilities but that is due to the armed guard there as far as software are concerned it is the best protection you can get how Chuck did it is still mystery " Stephen replied proudly_

_Flask end_

_Sarah and Stephen had spent most time after that day together talking about Chuck. Orion was hired by Beckman. He helped them in mission and to find Chuck._

_Chuck pov_

_Chuck was in his bed as he had suspected Ellie and Morgan had been interrogated well he had to give general they didn't even know that they were been interrogated. He had even given the general some information as a piece offering to tell her that he was not her enemy. When he thought about the face of general when he had appeared in her private laptop brought a smile to his face. It was the day after Ellie had taken the flight back to Burbank after the two-week honeymoon and that CIA partner had left a few days earlier. Same was with Morgan, Carina had left two days earlier. The general was doing some work on her laptop when his face appeared on it within two weeks he was able to see the stunned face of the general._

" _Good evening General, "Chuck said_

_After some time when she was able to say "You know Mr. Bartowskie it is the invasion of privacy."_

" _Oh! General I remembered a person who used to stay in twenty-four-hour surveillance do you know that poor fellow I think his name was Chuck Bartowski remember him general I heard a general Beckman say to him that when you become government to employ you lose the right to privacy"_

_General started to something but closed her mouth_

" _General I want to thank you for accepting my request and being gentle with Ellie and Morgan," Chuck said_

_When he saw general opened mouth he said: "Yes general I know about the CIA Couple and Carina I had hacked into the cameras there and I am here to offer you some information to you as a sign of cooperation there is a hit order on Premier Alejandro Fulgencio Goya by the Ring ."_

" _We already know that Mr. Bartowskie and am planning to send team to intersect to save him" General replied_

_Chuck was silent in the name of team intersect but after some time said "I know that you would know about that but you will not know the name and picture of the man who is going to kill Premier Alejandro Fulgencio I will email you his information. Chuck signing of" with that the screen became blank and laptop showed that she had an email._

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ellie pov

Eleanor Faye "Ellie" Bartowski Woodcomb knew something fishy was going on and it involved her little brother. Well, 'little' not in the actual sense of the word. As he was two to three inches taller than her but you get the message right. Two weeks ago everything was good in Ellie world. She had married a wonderful man and spend two most romantic weeks with him. Her brother had a girlfriend and they were good together. She liked Sarah. Well, it started going downside when she arrived outside the Burbank arrival terminal and didn't find her brother waiting for her. This had never happened she knew her brother. He was always there to pick her up whenever she came home from the medical conference or any other trip. He was even there when once her flight landed at 0200 hours. She scolded him for that and said that she would have come home alone and he didn't need to come but he just smiled and said he would always be there to welcome her home whenever and at whatever time she came home. She may have scolded him but from within she was very happy. After their parent left them they only had each other and she was afraid that her brother will become distant when he grew up. So when he was not at the airport she was worried but dismissed it. Her worry grew more when she came to the house and found her brother room empty. So she sat her bag in her room and went straight to Sarah hotel. Where she found out that her brother had found a job for which he had gone to training. Sarah didn't know about when he will be back. She couldn't help but feel something fishy was going on.

So when after one operation her phone beeped signaling that she had a message from Chuck. She was relieved but the feeling quickly left when the message said To Follow the instruction and bring Morgan and Devon with her and don't tell anyone not even Sarah.

So here she was in Chuck bedroom with Devon and Morgan flipping the switch five times, just as she did it the fifth times a patch of wall slide open and a scanner appeared beside the bed after her hand was scan. The word read "Welcome to base 2 Ellie" and the floor slid open stair leading downward. As they moved downward light came to live bathing the whole room in brightness. It was not a big room only the size of Chuck bedroom with a blank monitor.

"Woo, it looks like a movie of a spy. I am going to turn it on" Morgan said and went to turn the computer on before Ellie could have said anything. The monitor began to come to live and word appeared on it "Identifying persons" while a red laser began to move from their head to their legs after it had completed again words appeared.

"Identification complete welcome Ellie, Morgan and Devon (Their photos appeared on the screen). Self-destruction sequence off"

Then a voice came from the speaker "Good evening Ellie, Devon and Morgan it is good to finally meet you Chuck has said a lot about you."

Ellie looked around Devon was looking around in confusion; Morgan was looking at it as if his dream has come to live. When it began clear that they are not going to be able to say a word She asked "who are you"

"I am a computer program and my name is Lisa. More of it is going to be explained by Chuck." The voice replied.

"You know where Chuck is," Ellie asked all her previous question about the voice forgotten.

"I don't only know where Chuck is but you will be able to speak to him in few minute. I have sent him a text that you have arrived at the base." Lisa replied

'Where is Chuck" Ellie asked.

"He will tell you that shortly. I only ask you to listen to him fully. You don't know how much he wants to tell you this." Lisa replied

After a minute or two, Lisa spoke again "Chuck is in base connecting you to him." A video conference opened with Chuck and a woman sitting in front of screen,

"Hello, sis, captain and Morgan nice to see you meet Hannah. Hannah meet Ellie, Devon, and Morgan." Chuck introduced them

"Chuck what happened when I came you were not here. Your room was empty and Sarah said that you got a job offer. Ellie asked trying her most to keep her voice steady. She did note the angry scroll on the woman face as she said Sarah name.

"That what CIA and NSA are saying about it. That you got a new job….." Hannah started to say but was cut off by an angry glare by Chuck.

"Ellie what I am going to say are secret like kill if you now secret you have to promise to not tell anyone what I am going to tell you," Chuck asked sincerely when Ellie nodded he began.

"About twenty years ago there was a scientist working on an NSA-CIA secret project. He thought that data can be stored in the human brain. His name was Orion….." Chuck began but was cut off by Ellie whose patience was wearing was desperate to know where Chuck was.

"While it is interesting to know about the scientist I want to know about you chuck and why did you not bring Sarah here," Ellie said her voice increasing slightly

"Ellie I know you are worried but please let me explain if by the end of this explanation you are not satisfied you can be angry, worried and scold me but please let me continue, " chuck said when Ellie again nodded he continued.

As I was saying "The name of the scientist was Orion, actually he was working on software that can find the pattern between clues but he got the idea that the data can be stored inside the human brain. When his son downloads the framework and all the data on his computer in his brain. He quickly told the possibility to his superior in NSA-CIA. They all agreed as if the information can be directly downloaded in the agent's brain it would save the briefing time and help the agent as they would not have to memorize the mission detail like building blueprint etc. Thus Project Intersect was born and he was making progress in it. Unfortunately, his personal life was not going as well as his job. His wife had left him and their son and daughter. He was spending more and more time on the project instead of his children. They were managing that but the bad agencies found about the intersect project and start planning to kidnap him. Orion realizing that his children were in danger because of him decided to leave. So his children found themselves orphan at the tender age of fifteen and ten. The girl was fifteen and the boy ten" Chuck said looking directly at Ellie. Ellie began to understand where the story was going but stopped herself from asking questions and let Chuck continue.

What Orion didn't know that when his son downloaded the data it had more effect than he had realized. The brother and sister lived a difficult but happy life. The sister went on to become a doctor while her brother got admitted to Stanford but as he was looking at his acceptation letter from a voice came inside his mind. The program that h had downloaded had developed. So for the rest of his holiday, he made the gadget to remove the program from his brain to a safe server on the internet. He named the program Lisa and with the help of her was able to predict the stock market. With his first money, he cleared all his sister education loan and bought a house in Burbank. but his happiness was short-lived as his roommate a and best friend got him expelled and slept. While going to his sister on the plane he meets a woman named Hannah with whom he started a company which he named Carmichael Industries. Then he went on to tell how he got the intersect about his mission, about Sarah about Casey about everything. When Chuck finished his story he looked at three stunned people.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ellie pov

Ellie was first to recover from the shock and said: "So Chuck you are telling me my father worked for the CIA and he left away so that he could protect us from harm."

"Yep" Chuck replied

"You and Sarah were never together but I was so sure that you to love each other" She continued without showing any sign that she heard him.

Chuck opened his mouth to answer her but was stopped by a Hannah as she signaled by her eyes to let Ellie continue.

"John Casey who had dinner with us much time was in our house to kill my baby brother. Sarah left you for Bryce for all people. When I get my hand on that bitch I will make her pay and Casey too" She replied with conviction and anger.

"Ellie calm down I don't blame Casey and you can't go there and shout at them," Chuck said.

"Why he pretended to be our friend for two fucking years and dinner at our house and he tried to kill you" She shouted.

"Ellie he is a soldier and soldiers follow orders no matter if they like it or not. As I said earlier he helped rescue dad against the general order. You cannot shout at them because no one is supposed to know that I have told you anything or your life will be in danger" Chuck said.

"I can take care of myself," She said

"Ellie do you know that you have already be interrogated about my disappears," Chuck said

"When, if I was being interrogated I would have known" Ellie replied

Chuck replied "Not only you but Assume and Morgan too. Ellie does you remember the couple in your honeymoon they were CIA their names were Agent Zondra Rizzo and her partner Agent Mathew Likken" he pressed a key and their face and their general information appeared on the screen. After giving Ellie and Devon some time to recover he continued "And Morgan you remember Carina Miller, Sarah's friend which came to visit you she is DEA agent." And another picture appeared of Carina as well as her general information.

There was a minute or two of silence as everyone read the information. Ellie could not believe it Lily (Zondra) and Mike (Mathew) were CIA. They were so friendly that she never suspected a thing now that she think they were very interested about Chuck but were never open about it. Ellie would have never second guessed it if Chuck had not told her and looking at Morgan face he was also feeling the same. To read about the work that the three agents had done was itself an eye opener they had stopped terrorists attack, disposed bomb, caught drugs ring, recovered sensitive data etc.

Seeing as Ellie was blaming herself. Chuck quickly replied "Don't be hard on yourself Ellie. Spy are trained to be not detected cannot catch bosses if you got caught" Chuck joked trying to lighten the mood "But you understand now why I couldn't tell you this think earlier. Ellie, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you "Chuck said

"So you are the owner of Carmichael Industries the maker of most liked games and gadgets," Morgan asked speaking for the first time.

"Yep, buddy and we are launching a new operating system soon so watch out," Chuck said

"Morgan you and your games couldn't you be serious for one moment" Ellie said angrily looking at him but the twinkle in her eyes gave it away.

"But Ellie it is the Carmichael Industries. They are the maker of the finest and most liked games, they are every nerd dream." Morgan replied

Ignoring Morgan, Ellie again turned to face Chuck and said "So I couldn't tell Sarah, Casey, and Dad anything too bad they are coming for dinner tomorrow. I don't know I can face them.

"Wait Dad is in Burbank" Chuck almost shouted.

"Yes, he has been here for the past three weeks" Ellie replied growing alarmed at the pale face of Chuck but it seems that Chuck had not heard her.

When Chuck spoke again he was not speaking to her " Lisa please find out what daddy dearest is doing in Burbank because when I last spoke to him he was planning to disappear again and please be careful of not being spotted and increase your firewall" while Chuck was busy typing on the screen.

"What is the problem Chuck," Ellie asked but it was Hannah who replied speaking for the first time since the video conference started she said, "Mr. Bartowskie is the only person who can break through Chuck encryption."

After some time Chuck stopped typing and replied: "Well at least he didn't know about our conference so there is no attempt to hack into this conference."

As they were chatting casually Devon said "Chuck I am so proud of what you had achieved. You don't know how much your sister used to worry about you" Chuck was going to reply when a beep distracted them.

"Looks like Lisa found something. Woo dad cannot make anything easy for me" Chuck said after looking at the paper

"What," Hannah asked?

"It looks like Beckman hired dad to be the consultant for team intersect or in another word to find me," Chuck said.

"Beckman General Beckman the same woman who issued the termination order for you," Ellie asked.

"It was Director and General were the one who issued order but you are right," Chuck said

"Chuck has you found anything about mom," Ellie said.

Silence followed her word as Chuck started looking everywhere except Ellie. Hannah put a hand on Chuck's shoulder" She deserved to know" Hannah encouraged Chuck.

"Ellie I promised myself that I would not hide everything from you. So I will tell you but do you want to know. I know that you always thought that mom died in some kind of accident that was one of the motivations for you to become Doctor so that you can help other like her do you really want to know because what you are thinking is better than what she did" Chuck said

When he saw Ellie node he sighed and continued "Ellie when dad left us I started searching for my mother in hopes of uniting our broken family and seeing the sacrifices you were making for us. You would never say it but I can see on your face when your girlfriend used to go to party and dates while you had to go to work. How stressed and tired you became at the end of the day. So I thought if mom was here some of your work would be reduced and you can enjoy your life. So I developed a program that would find mom in all the server and newspaper at that time like you. I thought that she must have an accident which caused her to lose her memory or landed her in the coma and that is why she could not come home. Dad had found some clue and had gone to bring her home. How foolish of me to even think about that. I just didn't want to accept that both our parent had left us…

Chuck stopped talking for a minute to regain the composer as he remembered that day. How hard it was for them. Hannah had again put her hand on his shoulder to provide some comfort while Devon had taken Ellie in his arm.

After some time Chuck said "Anyone I started to run the program. I still remembered that how excited I was to finally find our mom and dad. So that we can be the family like before. I started too soon lose hope as the program showed no match in the USA. Then it moved to Europe with the same result. It was four days and I had found no result but on the fifth day, I got a match. I was very excited as I opened the box. It said mom was in Russia in Moscow to be exact. As I read more the angrier I became I didn't find mom in any accident or hospital. It said that mom was the girlfriend of a rich bilinear at first I didn't believe it and I ran the program six times all showing the same result. It showed mom arriving at Moscow airport two days after she left us in the same clothes and been taken by some limousine. I become so angry at mom "While you and I were living at minimum food and in danger of being separated. She was enjoying her life with some bilinear. I thought to tell you but stopped myself what would I tell you that mom left us for some bilinear. It was better that you believed that she had an accident. And for that, I would never forgive her."

After some time they ended the video conference and went to their room.

Chapter 10

…...

Devon pov

He and Ellie lay in their bed. Ellie had just gone to sleep after crying herself out. It was the first time he had seen Ellie so emotional. He had known for five years and it was the first time that he had seen her so out control. As soon as they had entered their bedroom she had thrown herself in his arm and cried.

What he thought, well he was not sure for first he was proud of Chuck to begin a company which was so successful with the life he had lead was a great accomplishment. He knew that his parent was not the prime example of the parent but whenever he needed them they were there. They were there to tease him when he had his first crush, they were there he first got his heart broken. Yes, they were ambitious and wanted him to become a doctor but it was after they had seen his interest in this field and did everything they could to guide him. They cheered him when he was down. He could not imagine that he could have achieved what he did if they were met there. That is why he respected Ellie and Chuck so much to achieve what they did without any support and help were…. He didn't have a word but it was great they had not let any hardship stop them from their goal and achieved it even after a major setback. On the other hand, he was angry at Chuck for not telling Ellie about the company earlier. He knew that while Ellie never said anything to him, he knew that she worried about her brother and these last two weeks had been hell for her to come home and not find her brother home. He could see her looking out of windows, always going to the office at last possible moment and coming home as soon as possible always looking around expecting to find Chuck coming in smiling. He understood why Chuck had to do it He would never have guessed that the couple that he meets at his honeymoon were CIA. It made understand why chuck did it but still, it did not stop him from being angry at Chuck.

What would he do well the only think he promised to do i.e. always be beside Ellie and if that came with this stuff he would face them as best he could

…

I know this is a small chapter but I promise the next chapter will be bigger a waiting idea

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

…

Hannah pov

It had been a month after Hannah and Chuck told Ellie, Devon, and Morgan everything about Chuck life. The change that she had seen in Chuck had been mind blowing it was like a huge weight had lifted from Chuck's shoulders. He had become more focused and determined. The number of gadgets and games he was making was the main reason due to which there has been a rise in the Carmichael industries profit. Only in one month, it had crossed the profit they had made in the last fiscal year and it was not showing of stopping at any time. Investors and project were pouring in like when water pours out after the dam gates are opened and it was showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. They have been receiving projects from NSA, CIA and FBI and many companies to design their software. The company which she and Chuck had started from scratch had already crossed the billionaire mark and was in the process of achieving the title of one of the most successful companies in the USA.

The most recent one from NSA and CIA was the toughest. Carmichael industries were to launch a satellite which was to provide a secure connection to government agencies. The access to it would only be given to most high clearance agents and higher up so that their conversation can be secure. At first Chuck, the plan was to only start a new mobile service which could provide service at any place on earth. But as soon as they had submitted the blueprint of their plan of the satellite they had gotten a call from the CIA and NSA top officials about the offer that they would fund this project in return Carmichael Industries will launch one more satellite with the five more it was already planning of launching which will provide a secure connection to the military and other agencies. The access code for this satellite will be only with Hannah, Chuck and the top official of the government. The Money that the government was pouring in this project told that how desperate the government was for a secure line. The Carmichael Industries was set to launch the three satellites next month and the last three the month after that. With the help of the government, they will be able to start Carmichael communication much early than they planned. It would be up and running in about three month time. Then there was the side project that Chuck was developing. He was working on making the world lightest and fastest Jet with the help of Lisa. He had already designed the blueprint and send for manufacturing for its part. The design had already passed all the test it had to go through before manufacturing when it would be ready to fly in about eight month time. When it would be ready it would be the fastest jet in the world. Hannah supposes it helped when you have a supercomputer which can think by itself.

As for Chuck, he had gone a complete transformation after their chat with Ellie, Awesome and Morgan. If you would look at him now you would not even recognize him such was the change gone were the thin frame in place was a tall muscular body. He had cut his hair to a more manageable length. He could run up to ten miles without breaking a sweat. He could now do Kung fu with ease. More importantly, he was still the sweet nerd she had to meet all those years back in the plane. Hannah knew she was always attracted to Chuck but in past month the amount of time they had to spend together Chuck had become irresistible. While she knew she could never replace Sarah but she was willing to share if it meant that she got to spend her life with Chuck.

Chuck pov

While Hannah was thinking about the past month Chuck was having his own problem. He had spent the last night turning and twisting in his bed. He could not sleep you may ask what was the reason he was so nervous well today was the first promotion of his Operating System Cerberus. Hacker had come from all over the country to the contest. Even CIA and NSA were sending their top Hacker. The day was very important to him if everything went as the plan he would be able to bring the name of Carmichael Industries in the world. Even though he was not with Ellie. They have never been closer the wall that separated both of them for the last two year had been removed. They were able to resume their relationship from where they had left two years before without any lie. They talked to each other almost daily from his base below the house. Sarah, Casey, and Dad were the constant presence in Ellie house. He still did not understand the presence the former two in Ellie house were not the spies to break the connection when the mission was over. Ellie had even said that Sarah was usually quiet was she not suppose to be happy now that she was with Bryce. He could not understand them at all. So he put this thought out of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. Worrying for the promotion.

Beckman pov

Life was not easy for general Beckman. She had not felt this helpless in many years. Even when intersect had been downloaded by her Godson. She had more in control than she had known. The only good news she was getting was by Carmichael industries the gadget and software they had developed had been the huge help for working against Ring and now they were helping them in providing with a secure way to communicate. She prayed for the person that founded Carmichael industries and would have danced with him if he asked. Team Intersect mission was not going as smoothly as she had hoped. It was going much worse than when it was going when chuck was the intersect. After careful examination of the mission of team intersect both during and after when chuck was intersected by her trusted nerd. She was informed by him that although the team used to always scold chuck for putting himself in danger but Sarah and Casey relied on Chuck to get them out of the situation if they were in danger. While Bryce did not work in the same way and was not giving them the support they got from Chuck and it was clear that they did not trust Bryce. He suggested that she ground the team so that they had time to discuss and get over their difference. So she was forced to ground the intersect team until further notice and when she was sending them to the mission it was small ones to evaluate them. Her Godson was another matter despite her and Stephen combined effort they had not been able to find as much of a hair of Chuck. If she was not so mad at him she would have kissed him for hiding so well. But Stephen was being helpful other filled he had made Bryce a governor when Bryce a headache started. E was able to hack in many ring servers to get them information. More ever he was able to spend time with his family. God knows he deserved it well that was a plus. But she needs more to be able to win the war against Ring.

PLEASE review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

…

Third pov

It was 0900 hrs according to the clock and headquarter of Carmichael Industries in New York was bustling with activity more than the usual. Even the worker was excited as they could sense that today was the day, which can decide the future of the company they worked for either it will become multination and be globally recognized or stay as a gaming company in the USA. Even when it was almost two hours before the opening of the promotion there were already thousands of people outside the Carmichael Industries gates or should it be hackers. Yes, Hacker they had come from all over the USA and if you were to go to some motel or Hotel in and around New York you would not find any room all of them were occupied and had been booked one or two days after the announcement of the promotion. Even some of five-star hotels had no vacant room available. This promotion was attracting people like honey attracts bear or it could be the two million dollars you can never be sure but the fact of the matter was that the street outside Carmichael industries had begun to fill from the previous night and it was showing no sign of stopping. Some to try their hand on Cerberus and try their hand on the one million prizes or just to watch the action as USA top hacker competed against each other to win. The NYPD is on high alert and was for the past week. Their IT guys were on work 24/7 for the last week updating the firewalls keeping track of all the hackers. It is never a good omen for any law enforcement agency when all of the hackers in the USA decides that they have to gather at a place. Luckily for them, hacker by profession try to discreet as much as possible but when they were out in open in such number little dispute were invertible when they tried to prove their superiority over the other. It didn't take an Einstein brain to figure out their obvious target would be the government building and administration. The warning had gone out to the Local bank branches, hospitals, and other important establishments to watch out for a potential hack.

Arrangement had been made in Carmichael Industries to accumulate such a large participate and audience thousand of chairs were placed, arrangement were made so that all the guest, as well as participant, could easily connect to the companies Wi-Fi network without going through companies firewall, a large stage was built in the front from where the company acting head and anchors would interact with the audience, Speaker were placed at key point such that every person present can listen clearly, about hundred of camera were placed in and around Carmichael Industries which feed pictures directly to control room through a secure connection so that all people in and around can be monitored, A large electronic clock was placed at the top of Carmichael Industries Headquarter which could be clearly seen from one mile radius around the headquarter. It was counting down the time till the promotion would start and at present, it was showing two and half hour and counting. Clearly, the Carmichael Industries had gone all out in this promotion. They were planning on this being a huge success which would allow their company to be recognized globally.

Chuck pov

After some more restless hours in bed, Chuck had removed the idea of getting some sleep from his mind and went to the bathroom after doing his daily routine. He had gone for a run in hopes that it calms him down somewhat. Even after completing two rounds around the property of his house and still not been able to achieve any success in that department chuck was forced to conceive loss and entered his home covered in sweat while before he would have been completely exhausted after such a run now after so much work out he was able to make his way to the bathroom till collapsing in the hot water present in the tub. After an hour of soaking his muscle in hot water a much calmer chuck made his way out of the bathroom and made his way to the dining room for breakfast. After some hurried breakfast, he was back in his Base. Not much had changed except where there used to be one monitor instead it was covered by twelve monitors who were fed directly from the secure line that carried the signal from the camera to control room. They were positioned in such a way that they made a semi-circle although Chuck cannot be present at the actual promotion. This monitor would provide the next best thing. He would get the feeling that he was watching everything from his own eyes. He quickly turned the monitors on. He had installed a facial recognition program which would then run the find through Lisa. As he had already downloaded all the names in the NSA, CIA and NVSS server in Lisa when he was with CIA. He was sure that with the help of Lisa he would be able to identify every individual in this crowd. Thus telling him of the people he should be careful.

As soon as he turned on the facial recognition program he was bombarded by the identity of the individual in the crown all though he could not get all of them which would be rectified as soon as they passed the security check at the gate. He could still tell many people in the crowd. Woo! He had not expected that this promotion would attract so much attention when they were saying that people had turned up from all over the USA. They were not kidding; he was sure that if he started to put a pin on the map of the USA for every location he read there would be no space left. He quickly turned on the filter which would allow only those name to pop up which were a threat or worked in the government.

As soon as the gates opened he started getting hits on CIA, NSA, Ring and ex Fulcrum agents it looked like all of the organization had decided that they needed to test Cerberus.

Ellie pov

Ellie had taken a day off in disguise that she was sick so that she could stay at home and watch the promotion without arousing suspicion. She knew that this was wrong and she had never done it before but there was no way that she was going to miss such an important day in Chuck's life. Devon had also stayed at home pretending that he was taking care of her. Ellie had watched every news related to Chuck software and had read what every critic had to say about the software. She was never prouder of her brother. He had made software that had the potential to change the world or that was what she had gathered from the interviews and news. She and Chuck had talked daily through the base from the day Chuck had come clean about everything. It was like the rock that stood between the two of them for two years was never there. Ellie still believed that Sarah loved her brother. The expression on her face whenever she came to her house or was in her shop or how she use to keep every little thing that Chuck had ever given her close as humanly possible was a dead giveaway but she knew that Sarah was a touchy subject for Chuck so she didn't bring in his daily conversation she had with him. She believed that for the first time Sarah was regretting not telling someone what her heart wanted. As a spy, Sarah had always been trained to follow her brain instead of the heart to always put the country first but for the first time, Sarah was willing to break through all those ideas that had been put in her head by month of training to become the spy to be with Chuck. Well, she would have to wait and watch how this complicated relationship progressed and with this thought, she turned her attention toward the TV.

Stephen pov

As Stephen waited outside the gate of Carmichael Industries he thought about the past month he was able to reconnect with his daughter and had not for a moment regretted on taking the offer of Diane. He knew that he was no way near forgotten and it would take a long road to building the relation he once had with his daughter before running away but he was willing to try and he would do everything in his power to bring his family back. He knew that to earn Chuck forgiveness was going to be the most challenging job he had ever undertaken and Stephen took many tough jobs but Stephen was never someone to back out of a challenge but for this to happen first he had to find Chuck and find a way to bring Mary home.

Hannah pov

After all of the people had made their way to their seat. Hannah made her way to the podium, an enlarged image of Hannah's face appeared on the screen which was hung at the end of the stage taking a deep breath she said on the mike.

Good morning ladies and gentlemen I am Hannah McKay, COO of Carmichael Industries, are you ready to take the one million prize home

"Yes" Was the reply from the crowd

"But to take that prize home you have to do a small work you have to hack into unhackable Cerberus are you up for the challenge," She asked

"Yes" was the enthusiastic reply

"So let make this a little more interesting if we are able to identify you. We will show your hacker name on the screen. Of course, your identity will be kept a secret but everyone will know that you are present here, So try to stop us from discovering your Hacker name if you can" She said

"YES" was the reply

"With no further delay let the countdown begin

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Let the journey to one million begin" Hannah screamed

…

The story line is taking shape

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chuck Pov

It was the day after the promotion day and it could not have gone any better. The promotion had gone great as expected but the real reason why he was really happy was because of the news that Ellie had told him last night. He still remembered every second of it and would never forget one moment of it. They had just finished talking about day to day life when out of nowhere Ellie said that she was pregnant. Well, Chuck remembered going silent for a while in shock and Ellie trying to get his attention. When he was finally able to bring himself under control and listen to her word. He asked Ellie to repeat herself.

"I am one month pregnant were you not listening. I found out just a week ago. Sorry, for not telling you earlier. We i.e. I and Devon decided that you have enough on your plate as it is, fleeing from NSA and CIA launching satellites and Operating system. You do not need to come here and get yourself caught. Don't try to deny it Charles Irving Bartowski you would have come. I hope you are not angry with me. After so many years you have started to achieve what you are capable of and I don't want anything to stand in its way" Ellie continued to rant not realizing that Chuck had stopped listening to her after first few sentence.

A loud Woo! Broke her of the rant and when she focused her attention back to the screen Chuck was literally running in the circle at the front the screen and screaming "I am going to be an uncle." Over and over again.

"Calm down Chuck," Ellie said giggling after some time.

After Chuck had brought himself in control he started inspecting Ellie as if he had seen her for the first time and said: "Ellie you should not be standing, are you feeling well, have you felt the baby kicking …"

"Chuck calm down you are as bad as Devon, Yes, I should be standing. I am pregnant not handicap, Yes I am feeling well, No it's too early to feel the baby kick" Ellie replied with both amused and angry voice how she managed it Chuck would never know.

"Sorry Ellie I was just excited" Chuck replied feeling like an eight-year-old under her glare. She still made him feel like he was her eight-year-old brother, not a 28-year-old man. It looks like he would always remain her eight-year-old brother and Chuck would not change that for the world.

After it, they had said goodnight and signed off.

Now the less exciting part no one was able to hack into Cerberus only one person even got close. He was able to penetrate six out of the ten walls he had designed around Cerberus. His call sign was Orion. Yes, his father had been only one to reach the seventh wall. At first, he was careful trying to not be identified but after he was on the third wall the computer was able to identify him and Orin flashed on the big screen placed on the roof top of the company as well as the screen on the back of the stage. After that, the three walls were quickly penetrated until he was stopped at the seventh.

He still remembered the standing ovation that the audience gave when his name came up. Some even fell to their knees in respect of just being in his presence although they will never know which of the thousand he was. Just the respect he gets from the hacker world made Chuck fell pound that Orion is his father even if he was angry at him. He was already getting orders from NSA and CIA for this software.

That was not his concern he wanted to be there for Ellie while he knew she had Devon and he had never met any men who cared more about Ellie than Devon. But still, he wanted someone from his family to be there who knew about the pregnancy and the problem she may face. He knew even though Ellie had said that she was fine but she yearned for mom. For the first time after their mother left them, she was desperately needed. He knew that if he was there Ellie would not need mom that much. She could go to him when she had enough of Devon parents. Chuck also knew him going there would cause more harm than good. So for the first time in almost 12 years, he opened the program that he had first designed to find his mother.

Unknown Ring location

Jacob Black is a high ranking Ring operative. His clearance only second to the director. He had joined the Ring when his mother was suffering from cancer although she was the few lucky one whose cancer is detected at early stages and he did not have the money for her treatment. Jacob was twenty and it was the year 1993. Jacob tried to get fund from banks but they refused, He worked two shifts but still money was short. He was approached by a ring operative who promised that if he joined the organization all his mother treatment would be taken care by the organization so he joined. True to their word they paid for all her expenses and his mother was able to overcome it. She died only in 2007 of natural causes. Jacob quickly rose through the ranks due to his hard work and computer skills. He mainly excelled at stealing high tech software without the owner realizing that they are gone. So if he and the Director were urgently called for a meeting with the elders. He knew that it was important. He had only met the elder four or five times for the 16 years he worked there and that also he had never seen their face.

So when he and the director entered the room which the Elders used for the meeting he was stage which nervous as he and director came to stand on the stage which was soon bathed with light only the small five lights which were lit in front of him gave any indication that the elders were even present here.

"Good evening, Sirs and Madams," the Director said

"Have you heard about the new operating system that Carmichael industry is about to launch. We want you to get us the original codes of the software so that our expert can understand it and can be able to hack it or all the CIA and NSA data will be impermeable. " the Elders said without returning the greeting

"Heard of it, Of course, he had heard about it. It was on every news channel in the country and after their successful promotion it will be even more" Jacob thought but did not dare to voice his thought

"You must be very careful the company has state of the art security system. Jacob, you will lead a team of ten men for this mission. Director, you will be monitoring every step of it. We do not want failures" The Elder said and left without giving them any time to say a word.

The Director turned to Jacob and said "Excited about your new mission after such a long time" as they made their way out of the briefing room.

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

…..

Chuck pov

Chuck was in his base running the software to find his mother as he knew his mother was in Russia or better Moscow he did not have to search the whole world but Lisa was running a side program searching for everything related to his mom such as who was her class teacher in sixth grade, which diaper she used as baby maybe not that but you get the idea. He would find everything there is to know about Marry Elizabeth Bartowski. A small sprang of pain originated in his heart because he is forced to use this method to learn about his mother which he quickly discarded and carried on. He was especially interested in the trip she used to take when he was small. She had told him that she was doing work for the company but he wants to check was she already seeing this Volkoff kept repeating in his head. Whatever was the cause he was sure that this trip was somewhat related to her disappearance and he was going to find everything there is to find. He had been working on it for two days only leaving for the running and food. He was sure that Hannah was worried about him but she knew how important this was to Chuck, so was silent and she was providing him help wherever she could bringing him food etc. He could not any he would not fail his sister, his sweet and caring sister who had done everything in her power to provide Chuck a normal upbringing. He had already disappointed his sister by getting kicked out of Stanford. Now he would not repeat the same mistake by not being there when his sister needs him if he could not be there he would send someone who can really help her with her pregnancy .i.e. why he had not slept for the last two days he was not going to give up until he found something.

"Chuck wakes up, chuck wakes up." Lisa's voice brought him out of his slumber. He must have been very tired to have fallen asleep in his chair. But he was quickly on alert.

"Lisa did you find something… anything" Chuck said not getting his hopes up.

"Yes, chuck I found something no scratch that I found a lot," Lisa said. Hearing Lisa says that brought a smile on his face all tiredness of the past couple of day disappeared.

"You have to tell me all you have found. Wait, first call Hannah here, I want her to be here" Chuck said.

"This is Private Chuck are you sure you want Hannah here," Lisa said.

"Yes, I want her here Lisa she had many opportunities to betray me but she did not. She is one of the most loyal people. I have ever met" Chuck replied with his voice full of confidence.

"Okay chuck" Lisa replied and said a message to Hannah computer to come in the base. Minute passed in silence as they waited for Hannah to join them.

Soon they heard the sound of base door opening and Hannah high heel coming towards them.

"What ups, Chuck," Hannah said as she joined them.

"Lisa found something, " Chuck said with a smile on his face. They both turned to face the monitor and said "okay, Lisa you have our attention"

"Okay, Chuck you have to be patient with me okay …. this is big okay," Lisa said and a picture popped on the screen, it was of a girl age, not more than seven years she had brown hair and brown eyes. "Can you tell who is she chuck?" Lisa asked

Hannah was looking at the picture with confusion "Who is she chuck." She asked

Chuck had stopped breathing when the image popped up only replied "Vivian ….."

"chuck is you okay, " Hannah asked worry eminent in her voice.

After composing himself Chuck replied "Yes, I am fine. Vivian is Uncle Hartley's, daughter. He worked with mom. She was my best friend after Morgan or as a boy and girl could be at that age. She and Uncle Hartley disappeared shortly before mom left. What is the connection what has Vivian to do with my mother's disappearance?"

"I am getting there Chuck. There is no easy way to say it, Chuck, your mom was a spy. In fact, she was your father handler that how they met. Her code name was Frost. She was one of the best agents CIA had at that time….." Lisa stopped after seeing the effect it was having on Chuck. Chuck was in his chair with his face on his arm."

Hannah quickly went and put an arm around Chuck's shoulder after some time Chuck looked at Lisa and said to continue.

"Hartley Winterbottom actually worked with your father when your father created the first intersects Hartley suggested that they use it on him even after your father's continual objection. It was decided that Hartley Winterbottom would intersect first test subject or patient X. A new identity was too implanted in his brain so that he could take out the drug cartel. His only request was that he remember his daughter as she had no one except him. Something went wrong and his cover identity took over. He ran away taking his daughter with him. Now he is world biggest illegal arms trader called Alexei Volkoff. After some time your mother went deep undercover to bring him back it was to be only for some time but it kept extending your mother burned her CIA contact and went deep into Volkoff industry. Chuck, there is more Alexei stores all his file in a program called Hydra to enter it we need Volkoff voice it is the only way we can get it I have tried but failed." Lisa finished.

"Okay our mission got a lot complicated now we have to bring back my mother Vivan and Uncle Hartley," Chuck said after some time

Third pov

Undisclosed location

Jacob was standing in front of the ten man team he had selected for the robbery in the Carmichael industry.

"I want you all the watch Carmichael Industries like hawk find their every weakness and how to exploit it. I want to know everything about that building, the position of security guards, cameras etc. and do not disappoint me now go" Jacob said to all the hacker and agent.

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Sarah pov

It has been two months since Chuck disappeared. He had left thinking that she had betrayed his trust. Every night after that she had cried her to sleep. What right did she have to be happy when she had thrown the most caring guy; she had the pleasure of knowing away. She cannot express her feeling in word and her habit of keeping secret again got in her way of finding happiness. She had lied to Chuck so much that the one time she was speaking the truth from the bottom of her heart he did not believe her. He did not believe her when she finally said that she loved him, He did not believe her when she said that there was nothing between her and Bryce, That her feeling for him was more than that of a friend, That she had never felt like this for anybody, That he was the most important person in the worlds to her. Not that she blamed Chuck for anything. She would have done the same thing, all the lies she had said to him who she had not been able to tell him anything in the fear of reassignment. Ever when he repeatedly asked her to admit her feeling for him or show him some sign of affection. She would how Chuck face would fall after her rejection but he tries again with a new silly but effective measure to win her and the one time she was ready he stopped and left. No Sarah Walker had no one but herself to blame.

When Chuck had disappeared, she thought that day would find him quickly although her heart said otherwise. She kept thinking that Chuck would walk through the castle door with his goofy smile and she would run into his arms, He would tell her that all was a nightmare and she was safe in his arms. Yes, this was a nightmare, the worst nightmare she had ever faced and she did not know how to come out of it. To think Sarah Walker, Graham wild card enforcer, would require a man huge to keep her from following into depression was laughable. A man should worship the ground she walked, they should be happy that she even looked at them. This was not some overconfidence but the truth and it had been true till she meets Chuck. Chuck had the ability to turn her from confident women to a teenage girl who had her first crush. Chuck had the power to generate thousands of butterflies in her stomach with just looking at her and that Bartowski eyebrow dance should be banned no It should be taught to the CIA interrogators. They had the power such that you want to tell your deepest secret. Only through years of training, she was able to control herself from blurting out everything and good it did to her. It was the cause of all her problem right now.

As she lay in her bed she thought of what she should do to find Chuck she know understood the saying that you only understand the value of a person when the person is taken away from you, Now that chuck is gone she misses him every possible way, his touch, the little things he used to do for her, his quite rambling …. . It had gotten so bad that five times she had packed her bag and almost left to search for him alone but then stopped thinking what if they caught Chuck when she was gone and then she would not be allowed to be in the same state with him as she would be considered a rogue spy. After General Beckman had benched their team for some time, she did not realize how much she needed it. Even Casey required it although he would never admit him. Two years of back to back mission had taken a toll on her body. A few weeks of normality was what she required, getting up late knowing that there is no mission today, talking to Ellie about her baby and Awesome increasing need with keeping Ellie from doing any work, listening to her complain about Devon on and about but secretly knowing that she was happy with him for caring so much made her feel almost normal. The only thing missing was Chuck and her life would be complete. She and Bryce had come to an understanding when he realized her feeling towards Chuck was just not some affair but true. He keeps his distance and is always there for her as a friend. He had taken upon himself to tell Sarah his and Chuck adventures in college. The tension that had gripped the team since Bryce had become the intersect was slowly fading. Although Sarah would never trust him as she done earlier. They were becoming friends…

Sarah was pulled out of her thought by her phone ringing Casey face was on the screen "What is it Casey" Sarah asked

"Beckman wants us in the castle asp" came Casey voice and the phone disconnected.

"Thank you, Casey and good morning to you," Sarah said to the phone and sighed.

Half an hour later Sarah made her way through the Castle entrance. Bryce, Orion, and Casey were already there. "What is this all about I thought we did not have any mission for at least two more weeks," Sarah said as she came to stand in the conference room.

Bryce and Casey gave him a look that said they worked for the government.

The screen lit up and General Beckman face replaced the blank screen "Good morning team. I know that I have cut your bonding time sort but this mission requires our best team and even after recent failure you are that team."

"Have you heard of the Carmichael industries" General continued without waiting for reply "the ring is going to target and try to obtain their new OS. After a lot of talks, they have agreed to allow one of our team to protect them. Team, I cannot stress the importance of this mission if this OS is to fall in the hands of the ring it will undermine our effort for many years. You are to check their security and protect them till their own security team takes over. I don't want to hear any complaints from them. Beckman out" general Beckman disappeared from the screen leaving the team shocked

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I am back. After the end of the semester.

Chapter 16

Chuck pov

Chuck was walking through the lobby of one of the most expensive seven-star hotels in New York. What possible reason could a man who is being searched by CIA, NSA have to walk so openly, does he have a death wish. You can ask and he would reply as such.

No, he didn't have a death wish. He was here to fulfill one of the most important parts of getting Marry Bartowski back. He would not call her mom; according to him, she gave away that title when she walked away from them without telling them anything. But Ellie still wanted and need her and if Ellie needed her even if Ellie herself did not realize it. He would do it, even if it means sacrificing his freedom for it. Ellie had done so much for him without ever thinking about herself and whatever he is today it is because of her. It was about time he did something for her.

Chuck quickly made to the top floor and into one of the suites with one of the cards he had brought with himself after some hacking. He quickly sat on the couch and now he had to wait for the person to come.

After waiting for what felt like hours but was only half an hour the door again opened and the person walked. She had not seen him and looked tired.

He quietly got up and said "Hello tiger, Long time no see. Have you forgotten me?"

The person quickly turned around and once saw his face, shock was not the only expression on her face...

Vivian McArthur pov

Vivian had been in New York for three days. She had come here for Horse race which is been held here horse from all over the world came here to race and as a horse lover and racer herself there is nowhere she would be. Vivian is the only child of her father who is a multi-billionaire in Russia. She had everything she ever wanted except her father. No one would ever believe if she said that she had not seen her father for fifteen years. She had been brought up by nannies one after the other. She had the best clothes, the best place to live; she went to best school then to the best college. She had tried to fill the gap left after her father leaving by excelling in everything she did. She spoke five languages and understood two more, she was an excellent ride she was top of her class in every year. She came here every year since she was twenty. Her life was not always like this. She remembered when she and father lived in this country. He was always home. She had a best friend and they were the best years of her life. He uses to call her tiger and use to protect her from other mean boys But then her father moved to Russia along with her. For first few year he uses to come home for some time but then he completely stopped coming over.

She made her way to her hotel then to her suite with sleeping only on her mind, she was dead tired. She quickly swiped her card entered her room and started to make her way to the bedroom. When a voice from behind stops her dead on her track it said Hello tiger, Long time no see. Have you forgotten me?

She quickly turned around fear and shock in her face at finding someone in her suite. As she looked at the stranger's face slowly her mind made the connection from the little boy who was her best friend to the handsome stranger who was standing in her suit in a three piece suit. After which she jumped on him making him fall on the couch on which he was sitting squealing with happiness her all previous tiredness forgotten.

He quickly caught hold of her as he fell on the couch all the time laughing along with her and jokingly said: "opus you are heavy." It was the same line he use to say every time she jumped on him when they were young but she was not listening she was too busy firing her on questions

How are you...?

Where have you been...?

How is Ellie...?

What is she doing...?

How did you know I was staying here...?

How did you get in...?

She would have continued but Chuck stopped her by saying with a smile "Woo, Slow down tiger breath or you will die of lack of oxygen ad to answer your questions."

I am fine thank you.

I have been leaving in New York for past two years.

She is fine again thank you.

She is a doctor.

I am a very big nerd and we live in the generation of computer.

I got in with this showing her the card which was exactly like her.

At the end of his answer Vivian was also smiling and teasingly said "Woo, you did not miss any question. Very good Chuck keeps it up."

To which Chuck with sincerity replied, "of course you are my best friend and I always listen to my best friend."

"And you better not forget it" Vivian replied and the joking added, "I am not Heavy, I am a princess and princess are slim." Quoting the same answer she uses to give him whenever he called her heavy.

"Yes, you are. I thought you were not listening earlier" Chuck said

"Of course you are my best friend and I always listen to my best friend."She replied quoting him

They talked about general things for the next two-hour just enjoying the moment between the best friends.

"Okay, how are Uncle Stephen and Aunty Marry. Do not think that I have not noticed you dodging question about them." She asked after some time.

The effect of the question was immediate all smile left Chuck face and he separated himself from the position he was with Vivian at the couch and sat up.

The smile had also left Vivian face after seeing his reaction as her face become serious and said: "What happened Chuck are they all right."

Chuck looked at her his face showing how serious he was and said: "Vivian I going to tell you is very important and I need your help."

"You can tell me anything, Chuck. I am your best friend and I will help you" Vivian replied with utmost conviction.

Firing up the computer he said "Here it goes ...

PLEASE REVIEW

I NEVER LIKED HOW CHUCK EASILY FORGAVE EVERYONE SO I WILL CHANGE THAT.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Vivian pov

Vivian felt that her world was falling apart. The past night was ... was..., She could not even find a word to describe it. When Chuck had hesitated to tell her, she thought that he was in some trouble but when he started telling her. The ground was literally knocked out of her feet's. To think her name was not Vivian McArthur but Vivian Volkoff. She was the daughter of world largest arms dealer and smuggler. No, that was also not her real name. It was Vivian Winterbottom and she had a grandma. She still cannot believe that her sweet father whom, she, till know thought that was an oil dealer, was actually an arms dealer and successful one at it. Then to top it all off, what made her father like that was some type of computer program which, can transfer personality directly into the human brain. It was too much, for her brain and she fell asleep into the bed at Chuck's Mansion.

Oh, how she got here was also another story within itself. At first, she had been against it all. She could not think that her father was an arms dealer. But, the video that Chuck showed her were quite informative. By the end of Chuck explanation, She was quite unresponsive. All that she had believed since moving from the USA had shattered. Chuck seeing that she was quite unresponsive decided it was not good for her to remain alone. So, he had taken her to his mansion. She was quite the whole taken her to his guestroom, then guided her to the bed and put a comforter on. He had not said anything at all at that time. Knowing that she needed time to think. He had quickly left after turning off the light.

She woke early hour in the morning as usual, and looked around her room in her semi-conscious state, she did not find herself in her hotel room which caused her some panic but then the previous evening came back to her and she relaxed as much she could given the nuke that had been dropped on her. She made her way to the balcony attached to her room, the cool morning air slowing blowing past her face and helping her relax. After some time she saw Chuck and another woman entering the house and by looks of it. they were out running. She could not imagine chuck running but the lot has changed. Well, they would need a plan to accomplice what Chuck wanted and to get her father back in her life.

After freshens up she went down to the dining room. Chuck and the other woman were finishing their breakfast. Chuck looked up from his now finished breakfast and said "Good Morning Vivian please it. This is Hannah, Hannah Vivian" Introducing the two of them.

Vivian politely smiled at Hannah, while Hannah did the same.

After her breakfast, Chuck leads her toward the underground base.

Vivian even through new next to nothing about how computer system worked was impressed with the set up that he had.

Chuck lead her to a table with the different type of plans all laid out.

A week later

Vivian could still not believe that so much had happened in her two week trip to the USA. Now She and her boyfriend Charles Carmichael were on their way to Moscow on her private plan. She was taking her boyfriend to meet her dad….


	17. Chapter 17

_**18** _

_**Charles Carmichael meet Frost** _

_**Frost pov:** _

Frost eke Mary Elizabeth Bartowski, right-hand woman off, Alexie Volkoff was mingling with the guest at the party that Alexie was throwing for his daughter and her boyfriend. He could not meet them earlier a she was away on a mission. She had just arrived back and had come to the party. She was very happy that Vivian had found a boyfriend as far as possible from her father's circle. She had done everything in her power to keep Vivian out of her father's circle. She would take a bullet for the girl who she was a godmother to.

She took a moment to think about her original family. whom she had not seen in fifteen years. Her husband and her two children. After so many years she again saw Chuck in the photo of her briefing given to her as part of threat analysis to the Volkoff empire. Apparently, Chuck had joined CIA. He and his team member had taken down a famous arms dealer while not as Alexis but very close, La Ciudad, she was as surprised as other to find out that La Ciudad was a woman. Identity was everything in her business if your identity was now you are good as dead as the government would find you in heartbeat and of you will go to a black site without ever seeing the light of a day.

As it was it was big deal on black arms market. The folder found on her desk. with a lot of black marks on it. It went on and on about the other two agents naming their mission and allies but for Chuck, his only first name i.e first name Charles was given. It said that he was a very efficient field agent and very good at his job

and had a good hacking knowledge.

Her mind was in Delima about the lack of information on chuck one-half of her mind was happy that there was very little information on Chuck and the little they knew about Chuck the better. But the other part of the brain wanted more information on her son.

She was so shocked after seeing Chuck photo that, for the first time in thirteen years she broke cover contacted her husband eke Orion.

Well, let just say the phone call was very informative for both of them.

She had celebrated in the privacy of her own room when he got the news that Chuck was out of the spy business.

Breaking out of her thought she went to search for Vivian and found her in the arms of a handsome man who she assumed was her boyfriend but she could not make out the face of the man.

She made her way toward Vivian.

"Long time no see Vivian," Frost said

Vivian turned around to see a woman who she consider a close companion and now knew as the mother of her best friend

"... " Vivian was at loss of word honestly what do you say to a woman you are not sure to trust or not.

But she was saved from saying anything as at that moment Chuck turned and looked at his mother for the first time in about one and half decade.

Both were staring at each other with an unreadable emotion on their face.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

As the atmosphere turned a degree or two hot, she could take it anymore and said.

"Vivian meet my boyfriend, Charles. Charles, Frost a close friend " she finished.

Feeling pointless as it was clear they both recognized each other.

Frost's head snapped in her direction as she studied her face. Vivian ducked her head to avoid the scrutiny that was directed toward her by Frost.

But Frost's eyes were again on her son. But before anyone can say anything they were interrupted by Alexie.

"So you have all meet each other that good, but I will introduce you to each other anyway. " He said completely ignoring the tension between the group.

"Frost, this is Vivian's boyfriend Charles Carmicheal and Charles this is my COO Frost" he finished".

"Hello, Miss Frost," Chuck said with his voice holding no warmth at all.

On cue, Vivian started talking to her father about everything and nothing to dispense tense silence in between the group with Chuck and frost providing some input here and there to hide it.

A sudden change in the pattern of light in front of chuck told him that the first part of the mission was finished.

Chuck made a quick exit in form of taking Vivian to dance

_**Chuck pov** _

After the party, Chuck was making his way towards the bedroom he and Vivian shared alone. When a hand caught his arm and yanked him inside a room.

He turned to see a pair of gray eyes staring back at him...

_**please review** _


	18. Chapter 18

_**19** _

Chuck stared at the woman, whom he called mother for first 8 years of his life. As he looked into her eyes which were much like him. He could feel the anger growing inside him it was very difficult to not shout at her but with great difficulty, more emotional than physical, he extracted her hand from her grip and asked with a blank face.

"What do you want Ms. Frost. I am sure Mr. Volkoff will not be happy with you dragging a young man and his daughter's boyfriend here?" Chuck said.

Marry was shocked by the blank mask on her son's face she had dreamed many different situations where she would meet Chuck and Ellie some had Chuck and Ellie jumping in her arms the moment they see her while she opalizes for her absences and other would require some persuasion on her part but never in her dream she had considered a situation where Chuck was standing with blank face refusing to recognize her when she knew that he recognized her. Chuck used to wear his feeling on his face, had the years of hardship faced by him and Ellie after she had left done this to him. Head they transformed that happy child whose face used to lit up after seeing her or the look on his face when he slept used to remove every problem she had from her mind. But the most difficult part was when he removed her hand from his by very little force but that force was equal to thousand strings applying force in opposite direction. She did not want to let go as it had been almost two decades since she had held the hand of any of her children but knew that for the conservation to take place she must let go.

"Cut the crap Chuck, do not talk to me like this you know who I am, Your mother." Marry blurted the first sentence that came to her mind and knew that she had made a big mistake from the reaction of it from Chuck.

"Mother... Mother.. she has the gall to call herself my mother after leaving us "kept repeating in his mind. He wanted to shout at her and tell her how unfit she is to even use that word but something stopped him no it was not his respect for her no any respect he had for her slipped away like a sand in a tight fist the day that he found out that she was in Moscow not in some hospital but it was Ellie Yes, Ellie was the word that kept his mouth shut Ellie needed her and that was it.

So he did the only thing he could at that moment and ran out of the room slamming the door shut as hard as he could as he made his way toward his room he could hear her calling after him.

A tear slipped down Marry face as she watched her son walking away from her and knew that the happy reunion that she had so many times dreamed would not be so easy.

Chuck entered his and Vivian bedroom after looking at his face. Vivian guessed that the reunion with Marry had not gone well that was one reason that she had come early and leave Chuck alone as he knew that Marry was going to talk to Chuck and wanted to help her godmother in every way she could she was not naïve enough to believe that their problem would be solved in one talk but she felt that they had to make a start somewhere well it had not gone planned but he will keep trying because she felt guilty as it was due to her and dad that chuck and her family separated and the other was that they all loved each other no matter how much they denied it to each other.

"Let's go to sleep Chuck we have a big day tomorrow." Vivian said.

With that, Chuck went to the couch and Vivian to the bed. Yes, tomorrow will be a big day as she will get her dad back not the intersect version no the real one.

Hannah pov

While Chuck was enjoying the party at Volkoff mansion, Hannah was walking toward the situation room in White House escorted by white house security team. How this happened well, when you are the main supplier to government agency then you carry certain leverage and when you promise to give a certain information which has the potential to be game changer well you find yourself with face to face meeting with POTUS and his defense team.

As Hannah entered the situation room she found herself in front of POTUS, his Defense Secretary, Chief of Army Staff, General Beckman and others she could not identify.

Hannah visibly gulped there were some very powerful people in this room and she had to be on her top game for Chuck plan to succeed and getting people of this room to agree with her was essential for the plan. Everyone was waiting for the POTUS to speak.

"Ms. McKay, General Beckman say that you have something important information to give us," POTUS asked.

Hannah took a deep breath and said: "Mr. President, what do you of Hydra."

She could see the shocked look on the face of General Beckman and the Defense Secretary, While other face conveyed confusion. General Beckman knew that it was important but not the detail as Hannah as refused to give detail.

Before anyone could say anything, the Def. Sec. said," How do you know about Hydra?"

"Now was do or die moment after this either she will get everything she wanted or she would disappear in some hell hole never to be seen again." Hannah thought.

"Mr. Defense Secretary, I not only know about Hydra but also what led to its creation and so that there is no confusion I know about project Intersect." Hannah continued and if it was possible the face of General and Def. Sec. face went paler and Hannah gulped now or never.

It seems that POTUS had enough of being kept in dark and said: "Would someone please tell me what the hell is she talking about."

A glance passed between the Defense Sec. , General Beckman, Hannah and it was decided that Def. Sec. will answer the President question.

Defense Secretary cleared his throat and said: "Mr. President, let me get one fact straight then I will answer all your question."

"Ms. McKay, what do you want to achieve by this you are smart enough to know that it can land you in serious trouble." Defense Sec. continued.

Hannah smiled first time after coming in this room if she was still in this room then her chance to achieve her objective just went from 50% to 80%.

She said "Mr. Defense Secretary, I do not want to achieve anything. If you full fill my one condition I will hand over the whole hydra database to you." More silence followed her statement.

"What is this Hydra and Intersect I want to know all about it," POTUS demanded.

"Mr. President if you look on the screen the man you see is Alexi Volkoff the biggest arms dealer in the world he stores every transaction he has ever done, all his associates, his supplier, his buyer on a database called Hydra. It is said that it is the most secure network and we have been trying to get it for many years but all our effort have unfortunately been unsuccessful. If Ms. McKay can get us what see promise then it will invaluable." Def. Sec. said

Yes, POTUS could see the benefit in it, every criminal of some importance requires arms and if they could get their hands on it, Hydra can prove a very useful tool in their fight against terror but first, he wants to get all the facts straight "What is this Project Intersect."

This time it was General Beckman who spoke she gave the president the full briefing about Intersect from Orion to Chuck.

So, let me get this straight POTUS spoke after the briefing was over "Our Government has the problem the technology to send information directly to the human brain. The newest form of Intersect is an agent called Bryce but the team is on halt because of some internal problem."

"Mr. President, one of our most effective spy, code name frost is involved in this mission but due to our inabilities to provide support to her, she burned her contact and went dark to protect her children, Mr. President, if Ms. McKay can help us bring her back then we will be grateful. It's time that we unite her with her family it's been two decades." Beckman said passing the digital file containing the career of Frost to do The President.

Everyone waited as The President went through the file. While Hannah's respect for the general sored she had taken a great risk which could possibly end her career.

Everyone could see that POTUS was angry at hearing this news" Why had we not done enough to bring her back. We have a duty to protect every American citizen. Ms. McKay could you help in her extraction without jeopardizing the mission objective. if not then I want all possible ways to bring her to my table by tomorrow." He said.

"General Beckman I want you to find her children and her husband I want to talk to them and assure them that we are doing everything in our power to bring her back." POTUS address the general.

"Mr. President sir, you already know about her son Charles Bartowski, he the same person who had the Intersect in his head, For her husband he is the chief Eng. In the intersect project and her daughter is a doctor working in Burbank." Beckman replied.

"Okay, Ms. McKay please give your condition to the General and we will get back to you by tomorrow." POTUS said.

Hannah got up gave everyone a slight nod and left.

Castle 22:50

Orion and Sarah were the only people present at the castle at that time when a beep alerted that there was a video call.

Orion's face paled as he saw who it was, "Stephen who is it" Sarah asked.

"It's Marry, Chuck mother she would not have called if it was not important" Stephen replied and answered the call.

"Marry what happened," Stephen asked.

"Stephen Chuck is in Moscow." Marry replied.


	19. Chapter 19

20

Stephen and Sarah faced showed the same shock that she had when she saw Chuck and minutes passed, as they stood in silence no one sure what to say and waited for other to speak.

"Mary are you sure that it was Chuck. How, can he have the resources to get out of the country much less be in Moscow. Are sure it could be someone else who looks like Chuck." Stephen said.

"Yes, I am sure, do you think I will not recognize my own son. Although he did not admit it I can tell after watching him for four hours at the party." Mary continued.

"Party what party! What was Chuck doing in a party, he must be more careful with the whole USA Government looking for him he could be caught." Sarah interjected in the conversation for the first time.

"Well, he is in Moscow so I doubt US government can reach him here," Mary said.

"What I want to know is how could he leave the US without anyone knowing about it the amount of resource it will require, Moreover what is he doing at the party of world largest arms dealer," Stephen said.

"Oh, sorry that completely slipped my mind apparently he is dating Vivian," Mary said.

"What….." is the sound that escaped Sarah's mouth.

Hannah Pov

Hannah sighed back in her chair after turning off the computer. She had just completed a two-hour long video conference with the Leader of the free world, He wanted to know every detail of the plane before giving the green light because if something went wrong it would create an international incident.

Thank God, she had been able to satisfy him with the detail and know she had all the things that he had asked for now it all depended on Chuck.

Lisa, please send Chuck a message "Phase two complete good luck"

With that, Hannah went to her bedroom for a sleepless night and to prepare for tomorrow.

Chuck Pov

Chuck and Vivian had spent a restless night in their bed as neither could sleep after they had received the message from Hannah that "Phase two was gone."

Both got up without saying a thing, quickly changed out of their night dress in a casual dress and went for the breakfast with Vivian's father Alex.

As they made their way to the dining table they could clearly see that Alex was already there but the effect of last night was clearly showing on his face as he was clutching his head a tell-tell sign of hangover Chuck smiled to himself, this would make his work easier and slight nod passed between Chuck and Vivian. This was the most important and dangerous part of the plan either if Alex discovered their intention before they are able to execute their plan well Chuck was looking forward to a very painful and prolonged death.

At that moment Alex turned toward them clearing had heard the noise of Vivian heel on the marble floor. His eyes were squeezed as to block light which undoubtedly was giving him a headache but as soon as he saw Vivian his face lit up in a smile which showed that only think that Alex cared more than his business is his daughter.

"Come, Vivian Charles take a seat you should try this they are delicious," Alex said.

Chuck and Vivian joined Alex on the dining table and helper began to serve them food. The breakfast mostly passed in silence as everyone was preoccupied with something. Alex with his headache and Chuck and Vivian with what they had to do.

As they finished their breakfast Chuck could not even remember what he had just eaten that was the level of a storm which was going inside him. As the helper removed their plate and left.

Chuck and Vivian looked and gave each other a nod.

Vivian cleared her throat and said," Dad it's time for your present." And removed a rectangular box from the bag.

It was decided by Chuck and Vivian that She would give Alex the intersect glass as it was a tradition that whenever Vivian went shopping or on a trip. She would bring some gift for him and would then give it to him preferably herself if not then send it to him.

But this was one of the traditions that they always followed so Alex will not think anything is suspicious about the gift. They had tried to keep their plan as simple as possible as the more complex it was the more chances it had of going wrong.

Vivian passed the box to her dad who had some trouble opening the box due to the hangover. Vivian showed the amount of nervousness she was feeling that she quickly jumped from her seat and snatched the box from her father and said: "Let me help you with that."

She quickly unwrapped the box and removed the intersect glasses from it then she quickly shoved it in his face.

If Alex was not suffering from hangover or Vivian had not all but shoved it in his face he would have noticed that there was something different about this glass and could have figured out that they intersect glasses as he had been briefed about their existence but as luck will have it before he could even blink Vivian had put the glasses on his face.

Within a minute the glasses began to remove the Intersect from his brain. As soon as Chuck saw that intersect glasses are at work he spoke to his watch Phase three at work.

On the different side of the planet at his house in New York, Lisa began to download the Hydra database.

Chuck had obtained the voice password of Hydra in bit and piece from Alex at the party by asking him question which would give him one or two words of the password with each question.

Now Lisa had taken the words she required and then joined them to form the password with which help the whole hydra database would be there in about 6 hours and it is the same time intersect glasses would remove the intersect from Alex.

To be continued


End file.
